


Must Love Dogs

by iamfrenchy



Series: 5SOS and Girls [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Cal's love for dogs, Calum Hood is the cutest, Cute little dogs and big dogs, Dog whisperer, F/M, There are dogs and Cal Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hayley takes her cute Italian Greyhound, Fiona, to the park they get bombarded by a very cute Great Dane that belongs to no other than Calum Hood, things get adorable and Cal see's something he likes in Hayley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Love Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Dogs and Calum. Calum and Dogs, who needs more? 
> 
> There's more fics on my page if you guys want to read more!

It had been a beautiful day outside, my small Italian Greyhound, Fiona had been happily yapping for me to get up, she just knew what Saturdays meant for the two of us: Park Day. I had been peacefully laying in bed, my laptop on my lap as I scanned through my social medias, chuckling when one of my friends had posted something on my wall, yes, we were that group that still used Facebook.

“Ok, fine, just let me get up and become a human, jeez” I grumbled when she jumped onto me, snuggling against my shoulder, looking at me with her bright eyes. I swear she understood me because as soon as I said that she yapped happily, getting up and wagging her tail at me. I finally rolled out of bed, pulling on a cute white dress, the back cut out to look like a heart, I pulled on my white converse, pulling my wavy blonde hair out of its braid and popping a flower crown in my hair, my makeup done softly just so that I could accentuate my bright blue eyes.

“There, go get your leash” I told Fiona, she had been watching me while I got ready, sleeping while she waited for me to be done. She jumped from the bed, leaving it free so that I could make it, the white sheets luckily stayed white most of the time even when Fiona got rowdy. She returned to the room, her white leather leash in her  mouth, yes I was that dog owner, it was Fiona and me against the world.

“You ready to go to the park?” I asked excitedly and she dropped the leash, yapping and sitting down so that I could put it on, I grabbed the white and cream backpack from the hook at the door, making sure her treats were in there along with my wallet and phone, I locked the apartment and we headed down.

The park was busy and full of friends when we finally arrived, Fiona was tripling next to me, stopping to greet some of her friends before we made our way leisurely through the park.

“Fiona, wanna treat?” I asked her as I rummaged through my bag, she yapped happily for me and I tried to find the treats in the abyss of things, I felt her tug on the leash and I looked up to see what she could be on about but then saw the huge black Great Dane rush towards us, my eyes widening when the dog jumped on me, I lost my balance, dropping onto the floor as the dog started licking at me. I laughed trying to get the dog off of me.

“Doggy, off” I said sternly but it kept licking at me and I realized that it was trying to get to the treats, I moved the bag, grabbing the treats, showing them to the dog.

“Sit” I said sternly and the dog climbed off of me, sitting down as I stood up, I gave it one of the treats, Fiona sniffing at the new friend.

“There we go, let’s see, who could you be?” I moved my hand to look at the tag, Pal.

“So you’re a boy!” I rubbed behind his ears, looking around the park for someone who could be looking for their runaway dog. I found a boy shouting Pal’s name and I grabbed the dog’s leash.

“Come on boy, let’s go to your owner” He didn’t even bark or anything, obediently following behind me, walking with Fiona, the two looked comical together, big and small, white and black, I ran my hand down my white dress, frowning when I saw the huge brown paw mark that Pal had left on me, should get that out as soon as possible.

We neared the boy, well man, as his back was turned to us and I stopped behind him, I was about to talk when Pal and Fiona both barked making the boy shout out before turning around.

“Pal!” He shouted, his eyes scanning the dog before he finally followed the leash, finding me at the end of it and I smiled, the kiwi boy had soft brown eyes, his fringe had blonde highlights that stood out against his black hair, he wore black skinny jeans, black vans and a black sling back, I wanted to laugh at how much we were polar opposites at that point. Hell, even our dogs matched our outfits.

“Hi, we found Pal here, he wanted a treat and wouldn’t take no for an answer” I handed the leash over to the boy and he smiled in thanks, Pal sitting down next to him.

“Yeah, he’s quite forceful when it comes to food. He didn’t hurt you did he?” He scanned me again and I could see his eyes focusing on the paw print that Pal had left behind.

“Not anything serious, the paw mark will wash out so that’s fine. I’m Hayley and this is Fiona” I introduced and Fiona yapped when she was mentioned, the boy laughing when she barked.

“Calum, it’s nice to meet you Hayley and Fiona” He bent down and held out his hand, Fiona shaking it obediently and I felt a rush of something, Calum smiled when she did so, when he released I smiled.

“Watch this, Fiona where’s your manners, say hello to Calum” I spoke clearly and Fiona barked, her bark sounding a lot like a hello. He laughed loudly, scratching behind her ear, he stood up straight after she almost fell over with how good it felt.

“That’s impressive, all Pal can do is run away” I frowned, Pal just sat for me when I had said so.

“Are you sure about that?” I asked and he nodded, his eyes falling onto the midnight black pooch who was slowly sniffing around Fiona.

“Yeah, we didn’t get around to teaching him anything, that’s why he’s such a drag to take out to walks, I lost the bet this morning” Pal looked up at Calum, before going back to sniffing around.

“I think that’s wrong. Let me see if I could do it again” Calum looked confused as I asked for the leash again, he handed it over and Pal looked expectantly at me.

“Pal, sit” I said clearly and the big dog sat down, I smiled, grabbing a treat from my bag and handing it to him, he happily crunched down on it, quickly making it disappear.

“Good boy, Pal. Now lay down” I tried again and he surprisingly laid down, his head resting on his paws.

“Good boy, come on, up” I gave him another treat, smiling brightly at the shocked Calum, Pal doing what I said, once again.

“Pal, I want you to balance this on your nose, no, not yet” I placed the treat on Pal’s nose, his eyes looked at the treat and then at me and I shook my head.

“Okay, eat up” He flipped it off his nose, crunching happily at the treat, I dropped one to Fiona and she happily munched on it.

“Did you just dog whisper my dog?” Calum asked and I looked up from where I was dropping the treats back into my bag and I laughed, shaking my head.

“I don’t think so, Pal just needs someone to give him the right commands, why don’t you try?” I handed the leash over and he looked warily at me and then at Pal, sighing he looked Pal right in the eye.

“Pal, sit” Pal cocked his head to the side, but did nothing of the sort and I snorted back a laugh, that was unfortunate.

“The dog must hate me, that’s the only explanation” He groaned and I shook my head.

“Dogs don’t hate people, I just have a knack with them that’s all. Fiona here doesn’t like doing the tricks if someone else asks her to” I pointed out and Fiona yapped along like she understood everything.

“You’re a dog whisperer who should totally get an ice cream with me, you know, as thanks for finding Pal” I blushed when he lost his confidence in the middle of his sentence, his eyes dropping a little and a shy smile on his face.

“Sure, I’d like that” I shrugged, following behind him to the stand, he ordered the two cones and I happily accepted the cool treat.

“Let’s leave them to play, yeah?” I loosened Fiona’s leash and Calum wearily let Pal off from his leash.

“Okay, go play, nothing too rough, young lady” I laughed, Fiona yapping as she ran off, Pal following close behind her.

“She really understands you.”

“Probably, but anyway, tell me about yourself?” I might as well ask him before we part ways, I liked hanging out with him and our dogs seemed to like each other so there's that.

“Well, I’m 19 and I’m in a band, I play the bass, I’m home from tour at the moment so I got dog duty.”

“Wow, touring with your band, what’s the name of the band, maybe I’ve heard of you?” I asked and he laughed, shaking his head.

“You probably have, we’re 5 Seconds of Summer” My eyes widened.

“You’re joking” I tried and he shook his head, pulling out his phone and showing the photo of him and his band mates, I think I’ve seen the lead singer on a magazine cover once before I passed over it.

“That’s awesome, I like your music” I smiled when he gave me a bright smile, his eyes crinkling at the sides and I honestly liked that a whole lot more than I probably should.

“I’m glad you do, we like it too.” I chuckled at his lame joke and I thought maybe that he liked the normalcy of the park and me, people who didn’t care for bands and their members but more about their music and if it would disturb their dogs.

“What about you, tell me about Hayley the dog whisperer?”

“Well I’m 20 and I’m at the uni at the moment, I’m studying to become a vet. I live here permanently and Fiona goes to all of the classes with me, well except practicals but I don’t need her to see those.”

“An older woman and a vet, amazing really” He laughed and I shook my head.

“Way out of your league then” I joked and he laughed, shaking his head, his eyes scanning the grass in front of us, where Fiona and Pal were playing.

“Most definitely, imagine those headlines. Calum Hood dating a vet, what is she thinking?”

“That it could be nice?” I tried, my heart beating in my chest and he looked shocked up at me and I shrugged, pulling my hair over my shoulder, trying to deflect attention.

“Really?” He asked and I shrugged again.

“Why not?” I tried again and he smiled brightly at me, his eyes scanning me before his eyes scrunched together again.

“Okay, Hayley, would you like to go out on a date with me?” I blushed when he nervously asked, he was adorable really.

“I’d love to” We smiled brightly at each other, my insides churning and I wanted to kiss Fiona for making me get out of bed today.

 

The date shocked me honestly, Calum had come around at six a few days later, all nervous smiles and cute laughter, he had groaned over the fact that he had to get us a driver for the night because he still had to do his licence but just hadn’t had the time yet. I had no problem with that, here in Sydney it wasn’t always needed to have your own licence, public transportation wasn’t even that bad and quite reliable.

“I hope you like the beach” He hinted when the driver neared the coast, the drive only maybe thirty minutes to the coast and I smiled, I loved the ocean.

“I love it, when we’re not at the park or shopping I like to come out and surf with friends when we have time” I told him and he seemed genuinely interested in everything I had to say and I felt the same about Calum, he was so interesting, he was odd but in the best ways, I had asked about his tattoos and he had proudly told me what each one meant for him and why he had them.

“Okay, close your eyes” Calum dropped his hands over my eyes as we got out of the car and I had pulled off my shoes, holding them in my hands, I sighed but did as I was told, Calum leading me down the beach. I felt his hands leave my face but kept my eyes closed when we stopped.

“You can open them” I opened my eyes and was shocked to find that he had made up the beach, well part of it. There was a table and two chair set up, fairy lights were on the ground and lanterns all around, the table was beautifully made up and he smiled sheepishly at me.

“It’s too much isn’t it?” He sounded so unsure and I quickly shook my head.

“You’re definitely wooing me” I smiled and his tense shoulders relaxed and he let out a laugh.

“Great, I did promise a good wooing” He joked, pulling out the chair for me and I thanked him, sitting down, he quickly sat down on the other side of me, pouring the champagne in the glasses and I must say, I’ve never been treated like this before. My usual was a romantic dinner at one of the franchise eateries in town and if they wanted to woo me they would take me to rollerblade or something much like that.

“This is amazing, you really didn’t have to do all of this” I pointed out but he shook his head.

“You’re wonderful and amazing and beautiful so you deserve a night that shows that, a nights just as beautiful as you” I blushed at his sincere words, looking down at my lap, my blonde waves falling over my cheeks.

“So, what’s on the menu?” I asked, I could hear the waves crashing lightly and the lights were making Calum look a thousand times better than I ever thought could be possible.

“You’ll have to wait and see, they’ll bring them out as soon as they’re done” I took the answer, looking around for someone to bring the food but seeing no one.

“Have you seen the boys these past few days?” I asked, Calum and I had texted nonstop while he was on break and I was in class, it wasn’t the best decision but have you seen Calum Hood?

“Luke came by yesterday, crashed on my couch and then left again. Mikey doesn’t leave his house when we’re on break and Ashton is exploring the world before we go. We’re leaving in a few weeks” Cal explained and I laughed, I would love to meet his best friends.

“They sound like great lads” I offered and he smiled, it was a different smile, a fond one.

“Yeah, they’d love you. Luke would honestly think you have superpowers with the way Pal and Fiona react to you” He talked excitedly, his eyes lighting up and laughing when he talked about his best friend.

“I’d have to show him then, you have to tape it because I need that in my life”

“Everyone does. I’ll see if we can do something later this week, he’d love that” I blushed, we were still busy with our first date but he was talking about a second one already and I felt so happy over the fact that he wanted to spend time with me.

“Fiona would love the new attention, she’s an attention whore really” I smiled and we spent the evening, mesmerized by each other, the waves in the background as we talked and laughed and ate, the evening flying by. Calum had walked me up to my apartment, his hands in his pockets as we stood outside of the door.

“I had a great time tonight” I blushed when he stepped closer, my back hitting the door and he smiled down at me, he was so tall and I loved it.

“I’m glad because I’d like to have more of them” He spoke lowly and my breathing hitched when he was closing the distance between us, lightly brushing his soft pink lips against mine, my whole body exploding with something so wonderful that I couldn’t fully understand it. He was just putting pressure in the kiss when Fiona barked from the other side of the door, I laughed, pulling away and resting my head on his shoulder.

“That’s mom saying I need to hurry things up” I laughed and he chuckled, his arm around my body, resting on my waist and I wanted to stay like this forever.

“Shouldn’t get her mad then, I’ll call you about hanging out, yeah?” He asked and I smiled, pulling away and quickly pecking him on the lips.

“Yeah, good night, Cal” I smiled and he returned it, slowly slinking away as I unlocked the door.

“Night, Hail” I blushed at the nickname but I had been doing a whole lot of that the entire night, it was quite a rush to date someone as amazing as Calum, he was something entirely different and refreshing and just what I needed.

  


“Luke, this is Hayley and Fiona” Calum introduced as they entered the flat, Luke and Cal had come over that Friday evening with Pal in tow, Fiona was sitting down next to me when the doorbell had rung, she had yapped happily as I opened the door, Pal’s tail wagging when they entered the flat.

“Nice to meet you, Cal said you had a superpower, couldn’t miss this” Luke was charming but lanky and definitely cute but Cal’s cheekbones and brown hair and eyes just did something to me.

“He’s delusional, Fiona is just well trained” I spoke, Fiona yapping in agreement, Luke looked shocked at the dog.

“Did she just agree with you?” He asked and I nodded, she did that whenever she was mentioned by me.

“Yeah, Fiona, where’s your manners, come say hello to Luke” I ordered and she left Pal, trotting over to Luke, sitting on her butt in front of him, offering her paw and yapping a hello. Luke all but died at the cuteness.

“Hi, Fiona” He had leaned down, shaking her paw. I looked over to Calum and he was smiling brightly, he made his way over to me, pulling me into his side, his arm slipping around my waist.

“That was the coolest thing, what else can she do?” I shrugged, I didn’t exactly keep a list of her tricks.

“Whatever she feels like, she’s a puppy of many talents. Fiona, go play” I ordered and she happily trotted over to Pal and they scuffled on the carpet, Luke looking shocked as she followed my orders.

“Dog whisperer” He said it like it was a secret power and Cal laughed.

“That’s what I said, you know how Pal does absolutely nothing but eat and sleep, she can make him do tricks” He spoke excitedly and Luke looked shocked at me, almost disbelieving.

“Am I going to be a party trick every time I meet someone?” I asked Calum and he nodded.

“When there’s a dog around, yeah” I laughed, they haven’t been here for long and I already had to show them this so called talent.

“I just need to see it, Cal said you could make Pal do whatever you wanted and I don’t believe that, he doesn’t even come when we call him, watch” Luke called Pal and the dog didn’t even look up from where he was playing with Fiona.

“See, deaf really” I laughed, Calum had gone to stand behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder.

“Come on, try it” Calum encouraged and I shrugged.

“Pal, come on boy” He jumped up and dropped down in front of me, Luke looking incredulous at the big black pup.

“Pal, let’s be gentlemen about this” I jeered, how would he know what that meant but he surprised me when he held his paw for me to shake and Luke shouted.

“They understand you! How the hell did he know that?” Calum had his phone out recording everything like he had promised and I laughed.

“He’s a smart boy, aren’t you?” Pal barked, agreeing with me and I laughed again, I was starting to believe Luke and Calum about this.

“Pal, I’m thirsty, aren’t you?” Pal got up from where he was sitting, trotting into the kitchen, returning with a water bottle that was on the counter in his mouth, he dropped it in front of me and Luke and Calum laughed.

“Superpowers, I swear” Calum agreed and I shook my head.

“Pal, let’s dance, yeah?” I asked and suddenly he was shimmying his hips to the music in the background and I laughed, this was awesome.

“Okay, or you just trained the dog really good or something because that’s unbelievable” Luke tried to reason and I shook my head.

“This is the second time I’ve seen Pal, it’s all on him. Pal, Fiona is getting lonely, go play, stay off the furniture, okay?” He barked before leaving us and going to play with Fiona and I turned to Luke and Calum, smiling.

“Calum, you have the coolest girlfriend” Luke laughed, turning to go into the kitchen and I blushed over to Calum.

“Girlfriend, huh?” I laughed and he blushed, shaking his head.

“Shut up” He grumbled, walking past me to follow Luke and I laughed, stopping him, leaning and kissing him on the cheek.

“You’re cute” He laughed shaking his head at me.

“I’m not cute, I’m punk rock” He argued.

“No, you’re cute, Cal” Luke shouted from the kitchen and I laughed, Calum grumbling again but smiling at me, quickly kissing me before we entered the kitchen.

 

I had to do those tricks when we visited Mikey a week later, he too had shouted superpower and I was convinced they were the same person when Ashton shouted the same response when I sent Pal to go get his turtle underwear from his camping bag. Calum had been so proud to introduce me to his band, shy but so supportive when I was nervous about meeting them, convinced that they would love me and I guess he was right because the week before they left we had gone on a weekend trip, Fiona in tow as we spent the weekend in a summer house.

“Before I leave, I have to ask and make things official, we’ve been having the best time and I honestly like you so much and the guys love you and I love spending all of my time with you and I’m going to miss you so much while I’m away but I need to just make this official. Hayley, will you be my girlfriend?” He was adorable really, asking me like a real third grader, his hands all nervous and his eyes darting everywhere but trying to see what my reaction would be.

“You must love dogs to want to call me your girlfriend” I pointed out and he blushed, nodding.

“I love them to bits, you’re just the other part” He shrugged and I laughed, nodding at him, leaning over and kissing him, they were leaving tomorrow and I wouldn’t be able to be there when they leave so this was our alternative, spending the whole night together.

“Cal, I’d love to be your girlfriend” Fiona yapped from her bed on the floor and I laughed.

“So would Fiona” I added and Calum laughed, kissing me quickly before turning his gaze to the white Italian Greyhound.

“Come on, join in on the action” He said and she happily jumped onto the bed, laying down on his chest and I could only watch as she made herself comfortable on his chest, he was wonderful with his soft brown eyes and his squishy cheeks that hid beautiful cheekbones, his voice soft and pure when he would sing to me, his tongue wrapping around the words of the songs he would sing to me.

“You’re amazing”


End file.
